O Anjo da Morte
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol*Tomoyo Fic pertence a Tomoyo Daidouji-san [ Seria capaz de dar tudo por ela... até mesmo sua vida?].


**APENAS INCIANDO A TRADUZIR FANFICS, TENHAM PACIÊNCIA COMIGO PLIX**

**TRADUÇÃO ~~ ANJO DA MORTE ~~**

Seiyo, Na escola ...

-Ohayou Gozaimasu Sakura-chan, Li-kun, disse um cabelo alto, cinza com destaques

azuis e profundos olhos violeta, que tinha acabado de chegar

-Ohayou Tomoyo-chan - disse que o casal feliz S + S

Tomoyo se aproximou de um cara muito sério, com um olhar pensativo, o cabelo dela era semelhante ao, mas mais escuro, e seus olhos eram azuis

Eriol-kun-Ohayou-

-Ohayou Eriol Tomoyo-chan acenou de volta acompanhado por um sorriso

Tomoyo se afastou para se sentar na sala de escritório, na frente de Eriol

(Tomoyo [ie I]: Na medida Tomoyo [ou verdadeiro]:! Shhhh Tomoyo [I]: ya, ya ^ ^ UUUU)

No meio da aula de matemática com o professor Terada, Eriol Tomoyo sussurrou

Tomoyo-chan, você vai para casa hoje -? Tomoyo pareceu não ouvir

Tomoyo-chan! ... Tomoyo -! Eriol chorou. A turma toda se virou para olhar para Eriol e Tomoyo

que foram muito corada (Eriol corar? ay que lindo! * ^ _ ^ *) Professor, muito irritado

disse-Mr. Hiragizawa, senhorita Daidouji, sair da sala! -

Ambos se levantou, pediu desculpas-Gomen ne Terada-sensei, e saiu da sala

Fora da sala ...

Tomoyo desculpas para fazê-lo expulso da classe Eriol disse curvando-se

Eriol Não se preocupe ^ _ ^ - sorriu e queria me dizer alguma coisa - disse ela, timidamente

-Ah! sim! quero ir para casa hoje -? Eriol corou um pouco e olhou para baixo à espera da

resposta, ela tinha ido muitas vezes para sua casa, mas ele ainda está corando de perguntar

-Claro Eriol! você sabe que eu adoro ir para a sua casa respondeu com entusiasmo

Sino tocou recesso ...

S + S e T + E estavam sentados almoçando debaixo de uma árvore de cereja (imagine flores voando e os dois

casais, Kawaii!)

-O que estamos fazendo hoje? podia ir ao cinema todos quatro -! Card Captor sugeriu jovem

-Hoje? Sakura eu não posso, eu vou para casa ", disse Eriol Tomoyo

-Hmmm eu vejo Sakura disse

-Bom plano Hiragizawa Syaoran riu, por bater com o cotovelo em Eriol

-O que quer dizer Li? não é plano, Tomoyo sempre vai para a minha casa, nós somos muito bons

amigos ", disse Eriol

-Sim, é verdade-abraçando Tomoyo Eriol reafirmou que os dois um pouco sonrojaran feito

-Sim, claro respondeu convencido Sakura-Syaoran vir comigo ao cinema - Perguntas

Syaoran ela colocando o rosto cachorro triste

Claro, o amor-Syaoran veio até ela, abraçou-a e beijou-a com ternura

Na parte da tarde, foi à casa de Tomoyo Eriol, pensando 'Eriol me faz sentir tão bem,

quando eu estou com ele eu esqueço tudo, ou Sakura-chan me fez sentir tão 'viu Tomoyo Eriol

Eu estava no jardim de sua casa

Tomoyo-chan -! Gritou-lo de lá

Eriol-kun -! Ela gritou correndo na direção dele, quando ele veio para o jardim, abraçou-o e beijou-lhe a

bochecha

Eriol-kun-Konnichiwa-

Tomoyo-chan-Konnichiwa! -

-O que você estava fazendo no jardim - Tomoyo perguntou rosto curioso

Eu estava esperando por você para vir Tomoyo, eu te amo por vir, e não podia esperar Eriol disse

olhar para baixo (Tomoyo [I]: Aaaaay Eriol me hipnotizar, alguém para me dar um golpe ...

Ouch! não tão forte Sakura! Sakura: sorry! Hehe ^ ^ UU)

Tomoyo corou e eu adoraria ir Eriol-Eriol sorriu

Depois de algumas horas ...

Tomoyo saber, queria falar com você seriamente disse Eriol Tomoyo

-Sobre o quê - Tomoyo estava um pouco confuso

-Eu só ... Somos muito bons amigos, certo? -

-Claro Eriol! mas por que você pergunta -? O_o (que era o rosto de Tomoyo naquele momento, heh)

E quando falamos, fazemos tudo o que falam sobre Sakura-chan, Li-kun, all-

-Sim, mas ainda não entendo o que você quer dizer, Eriol Tomoyo disse impacientemente

Tomoyo-chan, você nunca fala sobre si mesmo, seus problemas, seu rastro, eu quero saber mais sobre

Eriol disse, muito determinado, sério, e como temendo a resposta

Eriol-kun ... Eu não gosto de falar sobre mim, por que você quer saber todas essas coisas?

"É porque eu me importo Tomoyo, e mesmo que negá-lo, eu tenho visto ultimamente, e parece ser

muito triste, daijoubu Tomoyo-chan?

Eriol-Hai ... É só que ... Eu me sinto um pouco triste, isso é tudo que ela sorriu tentando esconder

tudo

-Mas por quê? -

-O que acontece é que ... Eu me sinto sozinho, Sakura-chan e Li-kun estão namorando, e agora ela quase não

falando, eu sei que eu tenho mais amigos como você ... mas não posso deixar de me sentir bem, Sakura-chan foi

meu mundo, você tem que entender, não é fácil para mim, tudo isso explica a Eriol Tomoyo

-Mmmm ... Eu entendo, mas você não deve se sentir assim, eu posso ajudá-lo, ele disse

Eriol-Não preciso de ajuda, obrigado

Tomoyo por favor, se você precisar dele e eu quero ajudá-

Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, ou qualquer outra pessoa,

Eriol estava com raiva de ver como ela estava orgulhosa Tomoyo-Bem, se você quer minha ajuda, você vai ficar

um sempre, mantê-lo, perdendo amigos e ganhando solidão Eriol desejo que eu não tinha dito que

Eriol Tomoyo olhou no fundo e uma lágrima caiu por sua bochecha, siguida por outra e outra.

-Como pode dizer isso, eu pensei que você fosse meu amigo, mas não vejo-

Eriol percebeu que tinha cometido Tomoyo chorar, era a última coisa que ele queria fazer

Tomoyo me ... - mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela interrompeu Tomoyo nunca quer

ver Hiragizawa, Tomoyo nunca saiu correndo e chorando inconsolável, ela teve

a quem recorrer, Sakura Syaoran estava com o seguro, por isso foi só o parque.

'Eu não posso acreditar que eu apenas disse que Eriol, realmente pensei que era meu amigo, que me mostra

quão solitário eu sou ", pensou

No dia seguinte, na escola ...

-Ohayou Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu - Questionado sobre um cara de cabelo de chocolate

-Ohayou Li-kun, eu estou bem, não se preocupe ", disse a garota com um sorriso

Syaoran sorriu e foi com Sakura. Poucos minutos depois, Eriol veio para a aula,

ele não se aproximou Tomoyo, ele sabia que ela não iria falar.

Sakura percebeu que Eriol e Tomoyo, Shoran pediu para falar com Eriol e ela iria falar com

Tomoyo.

Durante o recesso Saku-chan foi para Tomoyo, que estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore.

Sakura perguntou preocupada - Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?

Tomoyo-Hai disse olhando para o céu, por que você pergunta Sakura? Perguntado transformando

seu olhar para Sakura

-É que eu percebi que eu não falei com Eriol-kun, e que são tão bons amigos-

-Ah é, eu só tinha um pouco de argumento

-E por que -? Sakura perguntou chocado "se eles nunca lutaram", pensou

"Não é nada Sakura-Tomoyo levantou-se e caminhou até a sala de aula

Syaoran também conversou com Eriol, eles estavam nos bancos perto do campo de futebol

-Hiragizawa, o que há de errado com Tomoyo? você falou não, nem mesmo dizer oi perguntou tom Syaoran

preocupado

-Não há nada de errado com isso ... Eriol disse absolutamente nada olhando para baixo

-Como não fazer absolutamente nada? Por que não somos amigos? -

-Eu não-pensar

"Mas por que não?! O_O-Syaoran perguntou surpreso, Eriol suspirou

-Li eu posso te dizer uma coisa, mas você não vai dizer jurame ou Sakura-

-Hum ... - Syaoran hesitou Ok, você pode confiar em mim, mas concordou

-Ok, é que Tomoyo disse ... Eu disse alguma coisa e Eriol apoio lamentar os cotovelos sobre os joelhos de frente para

para baixo novamente sientiendose culpado saltou Syaoran

-O que? mas o que foi que você disse? -

Li-Desculpe, mas eu não posso te dizer, é um segredo de Tomoyo-

-Ok, eu entendo, mas eu não entendo é como você poderia fazê-lo chorar? -

Eu não sei, é que às vezes você pode ser tão orgulhoso, eo que foi dito sem pensar

-Hiragizawa deve pedir desculpas a ela o mais rápido possível, ou será tarde demais,

Eriol para ver o rosto preocupado de um sorriso mostrou Syaoran (Tomoyo: um de seus sorrisos cativantes!)

'Não se preocupe, eu vou hoje, depois da escola, Syaoran suspirou

Tocou o sino para sair da escola, Tomoyo estava arrumando suas coisas enquanto conversava com Sakura

Sakura, agora tem prática com as líderes de torcida - Sakura respondeu imediatamente

-Sim, estou ... Matta ne Tomoyo-

Matta Ashita-Sakura-chan-

Sakura Tomoyo se afastou e foi para Syaoran que estava com Eriol ...

-Nós Syaoran, Eriol-ne Matta levou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para fora da sala

Tomoyo e Eriol estavam sozinhos no quarto, Eriol se aproximou, mas Tomoyo correu como de costume "Aparentemente

existir para ela ", pensou Eriol

Tomoyo não chegaram em casa, ela estava sozinha no parque todos os dias, chorando 'Por que eu tinha tudo isso para mim? pensamento

ela. Foi debaixo de uma árvore, lentamente fui dormir. À noite, Yue voou e viu deitado Tomoyo

debaixo de uma árvore, ele a levou para sua casa (bem, para Yukito, mas também, ou não? ... whatever!)

Tomoyo acordou no dia seguinte e não tinha idéia de onde estava

-Onde eu estou? Por que estou aqui - perguntou a si mesma, uma vez que não havia mais ninguém na sala

-Oh, eu vejo você acordou Daidouji-san - disse a voz misteriosa por trás das cortinas Yue

-Quem é você - Ela perguntou um pouco confuso-oh você, Yue-san, por favor, me diga o que eu estou fazendo aqui? -

-Eu encontrei debaixo de uma árvore no parque, e eu te trouxe aqui, para a casa da minha identidade falsa respondeu friamente

"Eu vejo, eu estou na casa de Yukito-san, muito obrigado Yue-san! - Tomoyo recebidos com um sorriso caloroso

-Pois nada Daidouji-san - para a surpresa de Tomoyo ele também sorriu

Tomoyo pensou que sua mãe estaria preocupado

"Minha mãe! Eu chamo-lhe - disse ela levantando-se fracamente

Não se preocupe Daidouji-san, Tsukishiro-san e ligou e disse que estava aqui disse Tomoyo

a dormir na cama dele novamente. Tomoyo Yue agradeceu e, em seguida, caiu no sono

No colégio ...

"Por que ele não veio Tomoyo? Espero que nada de ruim aconteceu com ele ", pensou olhando nostalgicamente Eriol

Cadeira vazia de Tomoyo V_V

Tomoyo Então acordou a casa de Yukito

"Eu acho que eu deveria ir Yue-san -

"Eu acho que Daidouji-san -

-Muito obrigado por tudo Yue sorriu (Tomoyo [I]:?! New Isso está fora de controle O_O aaah Sakura: sim sim

Cale-se já! Tomoyo [I]:, _, ... esperar, esperar ... Dercirme volta para me vir e levá-lo para fora da minha fanfic! haha eu tenho a

Controlar! Eriol: Tomoyo? Tomoyo [I]: Se queria Eriol? Eriol: Você pode continuar a fic? Tomoyo [I]: para você? limpar

assim!)

-Hai ... -

Yue-bye

-Adeus ... Tomoyo Tomoyo corou

No caminho para casa Tomoyo foi através da escola e de fora podia ver que eles estavam em recesso, Sakura foi

com Syaoran, Chiharu com Takashi Terada e Rika com Eriol ... ele estava sozinho, Tomoyo podia ver nos olhos de Eriol

ele também se sentia um único, talvez não tanto quanto ela agora eu entendo porque eu me ofereci para ajudar, ele sabe o que

parece que eu não deveria ser como ele eu deveria me sentir culpado, tudo minha culpa ", pensou. Naquele momento, alguns

feito para virar Eriol Tomoyo ...

Tomoyo-chan - Eriol gritou de longe

"Eriol-kun", pensou, sem dizer uma palavra

Eriol correu para ela, mas a entrada estava fechada e não conseguia sair para cumprimentá-la, abraçá-la e talvez algo mais

Eriol Tomoyo olhou um pouco de ressentimento e saiu.

Tomoyo-chan! Matte - Eriol chorou. Ela simplesmente ignorou, não estava pronto para perdoá-lo, mas eu definitivamente

Sakura e Shoran viu Eriol gritando na entrada e correu para ele.

Eriol-kun, o que você está fazendo? "Perguntou um pouco confuso Sakura

-Hiragizawa você está bem - Adicionadas Syaoran

Tomoyo-chan estava aqui Eriol disse observando o jeito que ele tinha ido Tomoyo

Tomoyo-chan? onde -? disse, ao mesmo tempo S + S olhando para os lados

-Ele estava aqui ... mas ele se foi ... Eu não quero me ver

Hiragizawa-Não diga isso, é só agregado é confundido Syaoran deve dar-lhe tempo para reconsiderar a sua

Eriol sorriu relacionamento

Tomoyo correu para casa, cada vez mais se afastando da escola e Eriol 'O que estou fazendo? Eu falo com Eriol '

pensou

Tomoyo se virou e foi para a escola pronto para conversar com Eriol, mas antes de chegar, ele conheceu uma pessoa,

sim um anjo, muito semelhante ao Yue mas ele tinha asas negras, cabelos longos preto e cinza, olhos azuis, escuro como

noite e vestido de preto, azul escuro e verde claro.

-Quem é você - perguntou Tomoyo, ela não estava com medo, de alguma forma a presença deste ser não causar qualquer

medo, talvez fosse porque ele lembrou Yue.

-Meu nome é Yoru Kage Não, eu sou o Anjo da Morte disse com um olhar sombrio. Tomoyo abriu os olhos como um sinal de

assombro

-Do que você quer de mim - sorriu Kage

Tomoyo, Tomoyo doce, você sabe exatamente o que você quer - Ela balançou a cabeça

Kage envolveu em seus braços, colocou no pescoço da cabeça de Tomoyo e sussurrou em seu ouvido ...

-Eu quero a sua vida-Tomoyo levantou-se e afastou-se

-Minha vida? mas ... mas porque - gaguejo nervoso

Tomoyo-Inocente, eu levo a vida das pessoas que não apreciam ... você diz estar sozinho, mas você é na realidade? único

é uma desculpa para tornar sua vida miserável, Tomoyo disse acariciando seu cabelo. Ela estava tão perturbado, confuso,

que mesmo perguntou como ele sabia todas essas coisas sobre ela que nunca havia mencionado.

Então, Eriol e Syaoran eram aulas Saku, Eriol sentiu algo, mas não sabia o que era?

-Sakura sentiu algo estranho? -

-Sim, o que foi isso - Ela perguntou

"Eu senti-lo também - Syaoran juntaram

Eriol fechou os olhos para tentar descobrir o que era tudo isso, e viu a imagem de Tomoyo, Tomoyo era asas, ela

foi um anjo, um anjo lindo de prata com grandes asas, Eriol abriu os olhos, levantou-se de repente e gritou ...

Tomoyo-chan - Todos se viraram para ver Eriol, felizmente para ele, o professor não estava.

Eriol correu, Sakura e Shoran seguido, mas antes Chiharu Sakura pediu-lhe para explicar ao professor que

Eriol se sentiu mal e foi levado para casa.

Eriol o que está acontecendo com você? por Tomoyo-chan gritou no meio da sala de aula? (Classe? Não era mesmo o

Professor ... ^ ^ ;) - Eriol Sakura perguntou enquanto acalmar Syaoran

Tomoyo, ela ... ela está em perigo ... sueltame Li, devo salvar Eriol foi lançado Syaoran desesperadamente jogando no chão e

correu para ver Tomoyo

Tomoyo estava com muito medo agora, não podia se mover, estava praticamente inconsciente, Kage apenas abraçou, beijou

bochechas e acariciando seus cabelos.

'Minha querida Tomoyo, eu espero que você gosta de sua nova casa, o anjo disse, colocando a mão na testa.

Eriol Só então, ele sabia Kage, não em pessoa, só por livros velhos Clow "é o anjo da morte '

Pensei Eriol

Tomoyo-chan ficar longe dele gritou Tomoyo reacionário disse, mas ainda assim ela reccionaba todos.

Eriol não sabia o que fazer, só assisti como Kage Tomoyo vida llavaba até que reagiu e gritou ...

-Angel of Death - Kage olhou para Eriol e Tomoyo fraco deixou suavemente sobre as folhas do chão Tomoyo e tirar com a minha vida - Adicionado

Eriol com firmeza. Kage parecia confuso

-Você está falando? Quer dar a sua vida para ... isso -? disse, apontando para Tomoyo-'re louco! -

-Basta deixar e levar com a minha vida chorei Eriol. Kage sorriu

-Uhmmmm ... Ok, foi a Tomoyo Tomoyo-bye, vai em outra ocasião, ele disse para a menina deitada no chão e

sufrente beijou.

Eriol Kage se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa da jovem. Tomoyo estava acordando e viu Kage com Eriol.

-O que está acontecendo? Lembro-me de nada ... - Tomoyo disse que sua cabeça Oh No! Eu me lembro, o anjo ... Eriol! -

Eriol com suas últimas forças, ele conseguiu dizer ...

Tomoyo "Desculpe, eu não fiz você chorar caiu Eriol totalmente sem vida (; _ ;)

Tomoyo se levantou tão rápido quanto eu podia e correu para ele.

Eriol favor acordar -! Perguntado por segurando seus braços e sacudi-la

-Ele não vai, e não há vida

-O que quer dizer? Você tirou sua vida - Olhei para Kage-Ele é ... mortos - Tomoyo perguntou soluçando.

Kage assentiu

"Mas você poderia tirar a minha vida, não a sua,

-Assim foi, mas ele deu a vida por você ", disse

-O que foi? não - Eriol Eriol virou-se para porque você fez isso? -

'Bem, eu vou, eu tenho trabalho Kage Tomoyo riu-bye querido

-Não! você não pode ir e deixá-lo ... por favor Tomoyo chorando implorou pela vida do Eriol

"Me desculpe, mas eu não posso fazer nada, embora eu faria isso ... - Ele disse com um tom ligeiramente sarcástico

Tomoyo chorei como nunca em sua vida, abraçando Eriol morto no chão. Kage olhou para ela e, pela primeira

uma vez sentiu pena por matar alguém "Como eu gostaria de poder ajudá-lo, mas eu não posso, a menos que ..."

-Há um caminho-limpou a delvolverle voz há uma maneira de vida

Tomoyo Eriol peito separado e deixou de chorar ao ouvir o que o anjo tinha a dizer ...

Bem, há um caminho, mas você pode se machucar, e isso não pode ser o avisou Kage

Eu não me importo Tomoyo disse que eu vou fazer de tudo para salvá-lo chorando, acrescentou

'Tudo bem, Kage Tomoyo e Eriol se aproximou, colocou a mão no coração de ambos e uma luz cegante cobriu os olhos de

três ...

Quando ele abriu os olhos Eriol estava deitado em uma cama, ele olhou em volta e viu Tomoyo na cama ao lado

Tomoyo-chan - Eriol gritou parar de tentar se aproximar dela, mas estava muito fraca ainda. De repente a porta

do quarto se abriu, entrou abraçando Sakura Syaoran que gritou terrivelmente. Eriol não entendia por que eu estava chorando, até que

Syaoran disse ...

-Hiragizawa, Tomoyo-chan não responder, é os olhos do inconsciente Eriol Syaoran procurei-o, mas ele evitou

-Inconsciente? gaguejar b-mas-nervoso

-Quando chegamos ao lugar onde vamos, encontramos, para você, Tomoyo e um anjo estranho explicou o

aconteceu quando você ofereceu sua vida para Tomoyo, ela queria salvá-lo, o anjo tomou o suficiente da vida para Tomoyo para você

você sobreviveu, mas ela não era muito bom, pois o que não reagiu encontrado, o médico veio e disse que o

levá-la ao hospital, disse Syaoran

Não pode ser Eriol sussurrou "Ela deu sua vida por mim! pensamento

O anjo disse que não Tomoyo wake, Sakura iria lutar com ele para fazer tudo isso, mas desapareceu continuou

Syaoran

Eriol não aguentava, eu ainda estava muito fraco e desmaiou ...

Quando ele acordou, foi meia-noite, e tinha recuperado a força ao poder, e ele o fez, veio a

Tomoyo e sussurrou ...

Tomoyo-chan, você não deve fazê-lo, como posso viver sem você? como eu viver sem a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo? -

Eriol cada vez mais encurtou a distância entre seus lábios e Tomoyo, até beijou acordado por favor, eu te amo-

uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto Tomoyo, Eriol estava com os olhos fechados, de repente ouviu uma voz tímida I

Eu também te amo, Eriol, ele abriu os olhos e viu que Tomoyo vigília, Eriol deu um grito de alegria, Sakura e Shoran

ouvido, e correu para o quarto e viu Eriol e Tomoyo abraçou, Sakura não queria estragar o momento,

butnot não podia ajudar e correu para abraçá-los ambos.

Tomoyo-chan - Gritou Sakura-Por que você acordou, eu estava tão preocupado com você,

Syaoran assisti os três abraçaram 'Bem, uma vez que todos abraços ... - aproximou-se e abraçou (All: ^ ^ U Syaoran: E

eles queriam fazer?)

Três semanas após ...

Tomoyo, Eriol! apresse-se - Sakura gritou da entrada de um filme, com Syaoran.

-Vamos Sakura-chan - Eriol Tomoyo disse, eu posso falar com você - perguntou timidamente

-Claro, Eriol - respondeu com entusiasmo, que é isso - Adicionado preocupação de ver a expressão no rosto de Eriol

-Bem, eu ... desde que nós tivemos esse encontro com o anjo ... -

-Se - disse impaciente

-Eu percebi o quanto eu ... a partir de quando eu te amo-

- ... -

-E eu queria que você fosse minha namorada ... quer ser? -

Eriol ... claro, eu vou ser sua namorada disse que depois de uma longa pausa, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun - Foi ouvido à distância

-Agora vamos Sakura-chan - Gritou Tomoyo, Eriol pegou sua mão e correu para se encontrar com Sakura e Shoran.

Tomoyo de repente parou, olhou para Eriol e perguntou 'O que vamos fazer se ele voltar? -

-Se você voltar quem? -

O anjo, ele disse que queria a minha vida e não obtê-lo, e voltar para ela? -

'Não se preocupe, ele não vai, respondeu acariciando seu rosto Sakura e Li ir à frente

-Hai-

Eles correram para o cinema e foi para a S + S.

Sentado em uma árvore, alguém assistiu-Não tenha tanta certeza, eu juro que te disse com um grande sorriso e um

olhar sombrio, Kage no Yoru, o anjo da morte.


End file.
